The present invention relates to the field of network connection devices, and in particular to a network connection device.
Along with the continuous development of a network electronic device, a conventional network connection device has been unable to meet the fine and precise development of the electronic device. Generally, a Registered Jack (RJ) 45 connector (computer network information jack connector, also referred to as 8P8C (8 position 8 contact)) is adopted by the conventional network connection device; the RJ45 connector includes a plug (connector and crystal head) and a socket (module), the plug is provided with eight grooves and eight contacts; and the plug is connected with network cables. The plug and the socket of the RJ45 are large in size, and the network cables connected by the plug are rough and have poor bendability. Furthermore, eight signal pins of each of the plug and the socket of the RJ45 are arranged on one side, have a fixed splicing direction and cannot be spliced forward and backward at random.
In addition, the plug and the socket of the RJ45 are only provided with the eight signal lines to correspond to eight signal lines of the network cables. Along with the aging of the product in use, the contact performance of the signal pins is gradually declined; and in an increasingly popular kilomega network, if the contact of one signal pin is in failure, the network connection is unstable to affect the transmission of a signal.